


ENTANGLE -- THE AUDIOBOOK (ft. Hans Zimmer)

by Dorminchu



Series: Shingeki no Crackfic(s) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Jaeger-centric, F/M, Fanfiction, Podfic, Read by the Author, The Thin Red Line OST, Voice Acting, music by Hans Zimmer, odm gear misue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrated by yours truly. Please note, I don’t have much experience with this sort of thing and the best microphone I could scrounge up was on my phone, so it might sound a touch amateurish. It was a lot of fun to make, though. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENTANGLE -- THE AUDIOBOOK (ft. Hans Zimmer)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082577) by [Dorminchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu). 



[  ](http://dorminchu.tumblr.com/post/142760809718/narrated-by-yours-truly-please-note-i-dont-have)

[ **_Click on the picture or this text to start the story! And feedback is amazing, so please don't be shy._ ** ](http://dorminchu.tumblr.com/post/142760809718/narrated-by-yours-truly-please-note-i-dont-have)

Music: Light - The Thin Red Line OST, by Hans Zimmer


End file.
